sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Differences In Common (Servil X Arie)
An RP between Hynoid142 and Y-Tiger. Ch.1 Starting of it all -the sun breaks through the trees, shining on him and making the squirrel twitch in his sleep- Servil: *groans, opening his eyes slowly after a while and rolling onto his back* What the...? *eyes snap open fully as he sits up and looks around* Huh!? -In a castle yards away. A wolf female walks with a small female hedgehog walk around a garden.- Arie: Airleas, I don't need you to walk- Airleas: Nonsenses, M'lady, I need to do this as your safety. Arie:*sighs*... Servil: *gets to his feet, looking aroung with the expression of surprise* The heck!? What is this place? *looks at the forest around him, twitching his ears* Airleas:*Standing in front of the castle with Arie*M'lady, we should go inside now... Arie:I-I still want to be outside, something is bothing me... Airleas:Mmm? *glancing out to the forest around them*Mmm... Servil: ... *sighs* Squat. *glances around as he walks through the treeline, alert for any danger* Airleas:*glaring at the forest*Mmm... Smells strange... Arie:*confuse*Airlease? Servil: Hello? Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here? *calling out* Airleas:*she draws a longsword out*M'lady, stay here... Arie:*concern*Wait, Airleas! Airleas:*Starts walking toward the woods.* Who is there!? *she yelled in response to the call out.* Servil: *twitches ear, turning his head in her direction, calling back* Name's Servil! Servil Chou. Airleas:*she growls a little*sounded male... Arie:*Has a concern feeling.*Airleas, let's just meet them- Airleas:*Starts walking till she can see Servil.* Why are you here male? *she growls.* Servil: *glances at her* Finally! I was hoping you can tell me. I just woke up and found myself- *notices the longsword she's holding* -here!? Airleas:*Glaring*And what way should I tell the likes of you. *She goes into a fighting stance*You could have lie about all that. Arie:*gotten to Airleas, gasping* Airleas! *Airleas seem to have ignore her* Servil: *glances at Arie before looking back at Airleas* Does it look like it? Listen, last thing I want right now is for anyone to get hurt. I can always find my own way back myself... I think. Airleas:*Growls*And let all the other males outside this forest to known that we're here. I don't think so! *Charges at Servil.* Arie: Airleas! *She called out, only being ignored even more* -Mind: I have to stop this, even if I can't see where they are, I know where they are!- Servil: !? *dives out of the way, flipping up and back on his feet before looking at Airleas* Airleas:*spins on one foot, looking at him as she growls. The gems on her earings and clothes glow as she charges at him to swing her sword*Ha! Arie:*Tenses, seem to be concern.* Servil: *growls, before blocking her attack, grabbing her wrist* Alright, fine. Nevermind then. *swipes her legs out from underneath her* Airleas:*looking him in the eyes, her longsword fallen out of her left hand, only to be grabbed by her right hand as she pulls her left hand away to perfectly balance herself to do a side sweep at his head.* Arie:!! *Seem shocked as her ears twitched.* Servil: *gets hit, stumbling back* !? *halts, getting his balance and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand* Airleas:*Has landed her feet, getting up as she charges at him before jumping in a mid flip swinging down her sword.* Arie:!!! *Her ears perked, and her blind eyes widen as she seem highly worry before slowly walking to the fight.* Category:Roleplay